


Hidden by Time: Character Bios

by RedJLP



Series: Hidden By Time [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types, World Rally Championship RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJLP/pseuds/RedJLP
Summary: If you want to produce a character yourself to be perhaps implemented into this/your own canon or I decide to better acquaint you with one of my homebrewed/adapted characters (be that of my own volition or your request), you will refer to these guidelines. Answer the questions to fully flesh your character out. These were not dictated by rage_quitter, the author of the work that based the concept of immortality, but I will ask for their approval in due time





	Hidden by Time: Character Bios

What is this character's name?

What Gender are they?

Are they not completely human? If so, what species are they?

What was their year of birth and (if applicable) death (only submit the first death if they're immortal)?

How tall do you envision them as?

What colour complexion is their skin? (I don't mean to be racist, but it helps picture the character)

What colour is their hair?

What colour are their eyes?

Where were they born?

Do they have any enemies? (enemy factions apply here)

Do they have any associates or allies? (allied factions they do not align with apply here)

What faction do they currently align with?

Have they ever changed alignment? If so, when and from what?

What is their current base equipment set?

Has their base equipment set ever changed? If so, when did they add/remove something?

Where have they been and where are they now?

From which Intellectual Property(ies) did you pull influences for any of the above?

Do they have a piece of theme music in the modern day (if they live in that period)? If so, what is it?

Can you summarise their background/backstory?


End file.
